Love is Timeless
by itwasalwaysyou90
Summary: Bella was actually from 1918. Before Edward is turned by Carlisle he leaves a note for her in hopes that someday they meet again. So what happens when they do meet in present day after all these years of trying to find each other. Who changed Bella?
1. Life is endless

1**Okay so my first story bombed so tell me what you think of this one. Bella was actually from 1918. Before Edward is turned by Carlisle he leaves a note for her in hopes that someday they meet again. So what happens when they do meet in present day after all these years of trying to find each other. How did Bella get turned? I do not own anything! That would belong to Mrs. Meyer!**

_My dearest Isabella;_

_I will spend the rest of my existence thinking about you, loving you, and missing you. I know it's hard to understand but it's time for me to go. Although the pain I am in now could never amount to the pain of losing you in my life, the disease is taking me. I love you Bella and maybe, one day, if fate has its cards right, we will see each other again. No interruptions, no sickness, just you and me together for eternity. Bella please remember I'll always be with you in your heart. Watch after my heart, I've left it with you._

_With all my love_

_Edward_

I re-read the note one more time before leaving the house. I've read that note well over a million times since I first got it over 90 years ago. It hurts now knowing that I wont see my wonderful Edward because I can never die. I was changed into a vampire, stuck forever at 18, stuck forever without the one true love of my life.

I was turned by a woman named Victoria. She tried to kill me but realized my blood was far to sweet to not have something special in it. She was right. Today I lived with Victoria and her husband James using my special shield to protect them when danger is around.

We were starting high school today in a little town called Forks, which is in Washington state. I was a little nervous even though we have been to high school, college, and grad school too many times. The one thing that carried over to this life was my pain for missing Edward. Edward Anthony Masen. His beautiful green eyes I could never forget. I could see his soul in those eyes. We were going to get married when he got better but he never did.

As I parked my Aston Martin in the school parking lot I noticed a beautiful silver Volvo a few spaces down. It was the only nice car besides mine. Victoria and James ran to school to get a bite to eat, if you know what I mean, before class. We had this strange diet of only drinking animal blood which saved humans. Victoria said she gave up killing humans after she changed me for some strange reason.

I walked up to the main office desk letting my dark brown hair half cover my face. "Hello, I am Bella Swan. I am new and I would like my schedule." I asked the nice woman at the front desk. She seemed a little bewildered to see someone like me but I expected that reaction. "Here you go my dear." She spoke strongly handing me my list.

First period, Biology. I could pass this class with no problem but still I went to the appropriate building and entered the classroom. When I walked up to the teacher he seemed in total shock. My back was facing the classroom and I could hear a chuckle or two behind me. I shrugged it off. "Uhm, Hello Ms. Swan. Welcome to my class I hope you enjoy it! Please have a seat next to Mr. Cullen." He had to look away probably to wipe away his drool.

I turned around and looked for the empty seat. I quickly walked over to the seat and sat down. I sniffed there air and quickly realized that the person next to me was far from human. Another vampire!? How was this possible, we haven't come into contact with anyone since the Volturi almost 10 years ago. I looked up and saw the most beautiful topaz eyes fill my site.

"Bella." His musical voice whispered.

**Okay tell me what you think! **__


	2. How to reunite

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Okay so here we go, chapter two. Starts off with a flashback then comes forward again. **

_We sat together on the balcony of his apartment holding hands looking at the beautiful sunset. It was heading towards twilight and the sky was amazing. _

"_Bella, my love, I want to spend forever like this." Edward whispered kissing my cheek lightly. I blushed bright red and he gave me the most perfect crooked smile. "I love it when you blush." He said in my ear._

"_Edward, you know I love you right?" I questioned, hoping he would know the answer by heart now. "I know, and I you. But I do have one question for you." He spoke tenderly with a hint of mischief in his voice._

"_What's that?" I smiled brightly at him. He took a ring out of his pocket, the one that lay on his mother's hand up until her passing two weeks ago. "Will you marry me?"_

The memories came flooding back and I looked at the boy sitting right next to me. His topaz eyes matched mine only I could almost see this boys soul. Deja Vu. His golden brown hair was ruffled around a bit but in a way that was much too beautiful for any regular boy. His pale skin was reflective of my own. His mouth was slightly a gape and confused looking.

"Edward?" I whispered so low that only he could hear it. No, Edward was dead, he died long ago. And with his death he took all the was right in the world, he took happiness, brightness, and my heart. He left me for the afterlife which I could never see. He looked at me and if he could cry he would. "How?" He questioned more himself than I. I quickly stood up.

"Sir, I need to leave!" I yelled at the teacher as I bolted out of the room at human speed. I felt eyes bore into my back as I was leaving but I didn't care. Reading that note before class only gave me false hopes. I was seeing things now. I ran out to my car and sat in the front seat turning on the radio. Debussy filled my car and I closed my eyes rubbing the bridge of my nose. No this could not be happening.

Through the music I heard footsteps on the gravel at the end of the parking lot. Before I knew it I felt a presence at my window. I looked up and there he was, this god-like teenage boy from science.

"Isabella, please open the door." His voice muffled not by the car door between us. I couldn't just sit here so I opened the door after shutting the car off and stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" I questioned, more like a whisper. He smiled and took my hands in his. "Bella, it's me, Edward. Can't you recognize me?" He was beaming now. I couldn't help by smile back at him.

"Edward. Oh I was so sure you were gone, forever taken away from me." I nearly cried. I wrapped my arms around him enjoying his embrace. He smelled wonderfully, like a drug I couldn't get enough of.

"Oh Bella, we have so much to talk about!" He said kissing my cheek. It felt wonderful, it felt right. I pulled back and looked at his face. "How could you leave me for so long without telling me you were alive!" I shouted at him. I didn't care if anyone heard me.

"Bella, don't you realize, I thought you were dead! I couldn't go near you for fear I would kill you and by the time I was able to go near people again I saw your tombstone. Isabella Marie Swan. Cause of death, Spanish Influenza. I remember it like it was yesterday." He spoke with a shaky tone. If he could cry I'm almost positive he would be. "Edward, I saw your tombstone too. Replace my name with yours and that was it. You were gone from my life and I thought I was going to die." My eyes stung, the tears frozen behind my eyelids burning.

Edward hugged me again kissing the top of my head. "Bella please don't be upset. Love, we can be together now, forever." He was blissful standing here. "Edward, I want to know everything, what have you been doing, who changed you, why did you wait so long to come back?" I couldn't stop with the questions. He let me go and leaned against my car lightly.

"Bella, do you remember Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" He questioned. I knew Cullen sounded familiar. I nodded. "Well, he was the one who saved me. He's like my new father. I have an entire new family." He was joyful in mentioning him. "So does that mean you've found someone else?" I said hopelessly, staring at the ground. He picked my head up with his long white finger.

"Bella, There was NEVER anyone else. Come I'll show you. I'm sure Alice has seen this happening and we are all going to meet at our home right now." He said heading towards the shiny Volvo a few spots over. "What, seen it coming?" I was completely confused now. "Just get in your car and follow me my love." He called as he hopped in his car. I shrugged my shoulders and got in the car. I was reunited with my love and finally we could start our lives together like planned... or so I thought.

_Flashback_

_I walked up to the grave spot which held my beloved. I looked at the tombstone. Edward Anthony Masen. June 20, 1901-1918. Cause of death: Spanish influenza. Tears came from my eyes freely. Why did my one true love leave me like this? I had to be with him again. _


	3. the hurt that we share

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Once again, I do not own anything, that would be Stephenie Meyer who does.**

_Flashback_

_I ran through the woods letting the wind wipe my tears back. I had to find some way to get away from this horrible pain. The tears were blurring my vision and before I knew it I ran into something hard which caused me to fall backwards. I thought I had hit a tree until I looked up and saw the most beautiful woman, possibly an angel. _

"_Hello young one." She hissed. This was no angel. The voice was harsh and evil with a hint of resentment. "You smell...just wonderful." She said taking in a huge breath. Before I knew it she had pinned me down and a horrible pain was sent through out my veins. _

"_What are you doing to me!?" I cried out. The pain was increasing. "You're too good to let go. You taste as if you could have use to me." She whispered. With that I passed out falling into spiraling blackness._

As I drove down an extremely long drive way I noticed a beautiful white mansion sitting at the end. I parked next to Edward and jumped out of my car. He did the same and he embraced me once again.

"Oh Bella, after all these years you are in my arms again." He said kissing the top of my head. Another car pulled in behind us, a beautiful red convertible. When I watched the people pile out of it I was stunned; 4 more vampires and all so strikingly beautiful. Edward let me go but then quickly held onto my hand.

"Bella, this is my family. My sisters, Alice and Rosalie, and my brothers Emmett and Jasper. Come let's go inside and meet our parents, Carlisle and Esme." He said pulling me along. I received weird looks from the blonde one named Rosalie but I shrugged it off. We entered the house and I was taken aback by the wide open space. Before I knew it two slightly older vampires were standing in front of me.

"Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme." He said beaming proudly. Carlisle looked quite stunned. "Edward, this is not possible. Young Isabella Swan? She should have been dead by now." Carlisle was speaking in but a whisper. Everyone was shocked. "Carlisle, you know her?" Esme spoke up with her delicate voice.

"Why yes! I was her doctor!" He chuckled and gave me a hug. I returned it then stood back by Edward. "Dr. Cullen, you were right all along. I should have been dead by now and I am." The whole room shook with laughter from all of us. The sensation to blush was rising but nothing came from it.

"If you will excuse us, we have so much to catch up on." Edward said leading me upstairs. In half a second we were seated on the couch in what I assumed was his room. The black couch was beautiful as was the rest of the slightly gold trimmed room. Edward held my hand and looked my longingly in the eyes.

"Oh Bella, this is wonderful! For almost 90 years I've walked around hopelessly, no chance of being who I was. Now I have you." He said kissing the top of my hand. As much as it felt good to feel him again, I was skeptical. I pulled my hand a little back.

"Edward, listen, we have a lot to talk about first. I don't want to just jump into something and then have it all ruined." I said looking down a bit. "I miss your blush." He confessed, lightly tracing my cheek bones. I smiled.

"What happened?" I asked. He knew what I meant. He sighed and looked down at his hands. "Bella, a lot has happened. Instead of dying from the flu like my parents, I dyed to become one of them. Carlisle made a promise to my mother to save me, so he did, in his own way." He began and each word hurt like a fresh open wound.

"Then I spent years overcoming the new born stage. I couldn't stop thinking about you! When I could handle humans again I went to your house only to find your room cleaned out. I panicked and went to the cemetery only to see you were gone." I looked away. The pain was bubbling and it was too much. Edward grabbed me and held me close, I thanked him in my mind but was too embarrassed to say it out loud. I suddenly shot up and listened closely.

"Do you hear that?" I questioned. "They are angry with us, looking for you." He said urgently. I gave him a questioning look.. "I read minds. Alice sees the future, Jasper controls emotions. I'll explain later." He said grabbing my hand and running at vampire speed down the stairs. At the door stood James and Victoria, looking menacing as ever.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing!?" Victoria screamed towards me. "I told you, our clan only!" I cowered a little behind Edward because I knew how vicious she could get. "Bella, do you know who these people are?" James spoke with an evil tone to his voice. I shook my head no.

"Remember our beloved Laurent? The man that helped train you to be the one you are today?" Victoria questioned. I nodded. "We killed him." Edward spat at Victoria and gripped my hand tightly. The air caught in my throat. I ripped my hand away and ran to Victoria and James.

"Bella, please! We had to!" Edward yelled. The rest of the Cullen family stared in amazement at what was happening. "No, you took away part of my family, Edward! How could you!? Victoria, James, let's go." I said with my eyes burning. We ran out of the house and I jumped into my car before Edward could catch up. Nothing ever is easy for me.


	4. how did we begin?

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! Enjoy this chapter!**

_Flashback_

"_Bella, trust me! Just take a breath or something. Your power will come to you." Laurent spoke as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I smiled. I trusted him more than anyone here. Ever since I was changed he made my life amazing, not like the way Edward made me feel, but a friendly way._

"_Oh Laurent, thank you so much for everything." I said giving him a hug. He smiled and took a step back._

"_Bella, I'm going hunting, I shall see you later." He said waving and running off. I just nodded and waited for his return because everyone else was out hunting as well. That was the last time I would see my beloved Laurent. My friend. _

_That night we saw a purplish smoke arise from the forest. Victoria, James and I went running only to find and empty field and the ashes of Laurent. I broke down dry sobbing next to the pile. "Who did this!?" I screamed into the air. Victoria came rushing over to my side. _

"_Bella, please. Not now." She spoke strictly. She knew, so did James. How I do not know. I needed them to tell me but of course, they never did._

I drove back to our home and started to pack my things. "Bella, where are you going?" James questioned at the doorway to my bedroom. I sighed and threw more clothes into the suitcase.

"Away from him." I spat as I turned around to face him. His eyes were hard but his face was softer. Victoria appeared by his side in a flash and they both just gazed at me. "What?" I questioned.

"You can't leave like this." Victoria spoke as she came walking towards me. She gave me a hug and looked me in the eyes.

"You were the one who just said our clan only!" I said pushing her away.

"I said that because I knew you would be hurt, okay!? God Bella, sometimes you're just stuck in your human past! He hurt you, he left, he never came back. It's been 90 years and now he's right in front of your face. Ever since I've changed you, you've constantly been reliving the past. You love him!" She was screaming by the end of this. I just looked down at my feet.

"She's right Bella. Do you remember how much we wanted to kill you? How much we wanted your freesia smelling blood? We saved you because we knew you would help us." He was getting aggravated too.

"What is wrong with you two." I shouted. I kept packing while they searched for an answer. It was James who spoke up.

"Listen, We don't want to see you with the family who killed Laurent. On the same hand we want to see you happy for once. It's hard and we don't know what we want so we're giving you the choice. Just know, if you chose them, you lose us, okay?" I was speechless. Were they really making me choose?

"Bella, your gift keeps us safe. You know this." Victoria said sternly. I glared at her.

"My gift, that's all you care about!?" I shouted at them. Victoria got into a fighting position.

"Bella, make the smart move and just say you'll stay." Victoria hissed at me.

"What if I don't?" I said crouching down.

"They we'll kill you, plain and simple." James said getting into a crouching position. I glared at him hoping he would back down. No such luck. Before I realized what was going on, they both pounced at me, ready to kill. This was it.

_Flashback_

_Before the change._

_The first meeting._

_I walked down the street heading towards my home. As I approached my house I saw a family was moving in next door. There were two parents and one child that I could see getting out of the car. As the boy got out, I could see he had the most beautiful green eyes. He turned and looked at me as I stood in front of my house._

"_Hello, my name is Edward." He said coming up to me and shaking my hand. He looked to be about my age, 17. _

"_Be...Bella." I said stuttering a bit. He was beautiful. He laughed a bit then continued talking._

"_Well Bella, you seem like a wonderful girl. Would you care to show me around tonight? As you can see I'm a bit new." That was it, that's how it all started. _

**Okay let me know what you think! I know it's short but that just means I'll update tomorrow! :)**


	5. Volturi

**Sorry for the bit of the confusing chapter last time. I'll try and make this one extra special!**

_Flashback_

_I was showing Edward around town tonight and I wanted to look extra special. I put on a blue tank top, a white skirt that went to my ankles, and my everyday shoes. I let my hair hang long and slightly curly. At 7p.m. on the dot my doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to get it and opened the door to see a beautiful Edward in the moonlight._

"_Good Evening Bella. Might I say, you look quite beautiful in blue." He said kissing my hand and letting if fall down. I blushed a deep red._

"_Thank you. You look quite stunning yourself." I managed to squeak out. He let a quick chuckle escape as he took my hand to exit the house. _

"_Where to tonight?" He said still holding my hand lightly. _

"_I was thinking maybe a walk around the town park. I'll show you how amazing it looks at night." I was hoping that would impress him._

"_Nothing, Bella, could be as amazing as you tonight." The blush came back. It was here I knew that I wanted him to be mine, forever._

Before I hit the floor from the impact of James and Victoria someone else entered the room stopping the both of them. They were moving quick, even for vampire speeds. When they stopped moving around so much, I saw the pale figure helping me was Edward.

"Bella, go! Now!" He screamed at me holding back Victoria and James. They both were growling fiercely but I didn't want to leave Edward here alone.

"No!" I said ready to jump back in. He gave me a strict look. Victoria was just about to break free from his grip and suddenly, for the first time in 90 years, I was scared.

"Bella, Jasper and Emmett are on their way, LEAVE!" He growled at me. I ran as quickly as I could out of the house. I didn't know where I was going until I hit the main road way. I should head to the Cullen house.

Within ten minutes I was on their doorstep knocking quite hard. "Alice! Dr. Cullen! Open up please!" I was screaming far too loud and if there were neighbors they would know this wasn't human. It was Esme who opened the door with a look of panic on her face.

"Bella! Come in dear, please." She said rushing me inside.

"Where is Jasper and Emmett?!" I questioned still in a panic mode.

"They went to help Edward. Bella, are you alright?" She said seriously sitting me down on the nearest couch. I nodded quickly.

"Esme, I will never forgive myself if Edward is killed during this. If any of them are killed. We have to help them." I said.

"Trust me, I've seen these boys in a lot worse situations over the years. They will be fine and before you know it they will be home." She said smiling.

"I'm so stupid!" I said hitting my head in frustration. "I could have protected them! Esme, that's my power. I have this shield that can protect anyone from anything. If I had stayed I could have used it on the boys! I need to go back!" I said screaming and standing up.

"Bella, don't go! They are going to win!" Alice said shouting rushing down the stairs at lightening speed. I gave her a puzzling look. "They are going to win. I just saw it. They should be home in half an hour. Jasper and Emmett will kill James and Edward will take care of Victoria." She said smiling brightly.

I sat back down again a bit dizzy from all this information. Just then Dr. Cullen came down the stairs and took a seat next to me. "Isabella, you're in quite the situation aren't you?" He questioned me. 90 years later he was still the best doctor I had ever been to.

"They were my family for so long." I said breathlessly. "But Edward and I were suppose to get married almost a century ago." I was torn between the two groups I loved.

"Do you think you can still love him after this?" Dr. Cullen questioned me putting a reassuring arm around my shoulders.

"Dr. Cullen, I have spent 90 years loving Edward. Each day that I thought he was gone hurt more than the last. Of course I can love him. It's just, James and Victoria created who I was. Laurent was a big part of that as well." I said sounding a little defeated.

"Yeah, but they'll be dead. You'll be with Edward." A bitter sounding Rosalie said from the top of the stairs. She descended slowly and kept a fixed gaze on me. I gave her a puzzling look.

"Either way, you win in this situation. You either A, loose Edward and keep James and Victoria or B, loose those two and keep Edward forever. If you get the first one, I lose a brother." She hissed at me.

"She get's Edward, forever, Rosalie. Trust me." Alice said giving her sister a dirty look. Esme just shook her head.

"Only if he'll take me back after my mini melt down." I said looking at my feet.

"Isabella, Edward died twice in his day. Once when I changed him, and once when he found out you weren't in his life anymore. There isn't a day that goes by where he doesn't think about you. You were his life, and always will be." Dr. Cullen said giving me a hug. I smiled. To think, after all these years our love was still strong.

Within half an hour the boys were back, looking victorious. I ran to Edward's open arms. "Thank you." I whispered. He kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, for you, anything." He spoke so softly. Just then we all saw Alice make a distracted face.

"Guys, we have bad news." Alice said looking at Edward. He obviously had seen Alice's vision.

"The Volturi know what happened. They know everything. We have less than 24 hours." My dead heart felt heavy in my chest. What other problems could I bring them?

_Flashback_

"_Well Isabella Swan. You possess quite a lovely gift." Aro said stroking my hair. I winced away from him. _

"_It's not working on her!" Jane shouted in frustration. Victoria and James laughed a bit at this._

"_It never will Jane-y. Let it go." Victoria said with a smile on her face. Jane hissed towards her. _

_This was my new life, a vampire, one that has the possibility to change everything they once had known._


End file.
